


Tattoos

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Tattoos, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Duck kissed the back of Indrid’s hand. “I have a surprise for you.”





	Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> The premise of this one-shot has been sitting in my fanfiction ideas document forever. Finally! Here it is!

Duck kissed the back of Indrid’s hand. “I have a surprise for you.” They were sitting on Duck’s couch just after the ranger got home.

Indrid lifted his eyebrows over his glasses, grinning. “I highly doubt that, Duck.” 

The ranger only shrugged. “I mean, if y’don’t want it-” 

“I didn’t say that!” Indrid protested, laughing. 

“Okay, well, I got my tattoos updated,” Duck said, unbuttoning his shirt.

Indrid tilted his head. “I saw you at the tattoo parlor,” he told his boyfriend. It wasn’t much of a surprise so far.

“Did you see what I got, though?” the human asked, smiling. Indrid shook his head. Duck finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled off his undershirt. Various parts of his arm and chest had bandaged areas. Carefully, he pulled back the one on his chest, and Indrid put his hands over his mouth. 

Among all of the vines, flowers, and branches there was one animal tattoo on Duck’s body, and it was the new one resting over his heart: a moth. Specifically, a rosy maple moth, the kind that Indrid most resembled.

And it was wearing tiny red glasses.

“What d’you think?” Duck asked, seeming a little nervous. 

The sylph laughed, his eyes filled with tears. “Duck, I- I love it.” He gently wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, careful not to jostle his new tattoos. “You… you love me that much?” 

“And more,” the ranger promised, returning the hug. 

“I love you too,” Indrid whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to Duck’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
